Savior
by xvicariousx
Summary: Yusuke comes to Raizen for help; yuskuke's friend has to stay at Raizen's castle because she is being hunted. Yusuke was sure Raizen would say no but it turns out he was wrong. Yusuke believes now Raizen has a softer side. [RaizenXOC]
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke stepped through the portal and started towards Raizen's kingdom. His castle was breaking the skyline in the distance. He was in deep thought as he walked. Botan's words of warning rang through his head as if she was right there next to him nagging him.

"Yusuke, you are very brave trying to save your friend, but I don't think you should of told her there was hope when there was so much uncertainty that Raizen will agree to this. You could be killed if the wrong people in spirit world found out you were helping a demon…"

Yusuke's friend Bella was infact a demon. She was kind of like Yusuke; grew up a normal life, then a near death experience caused the demon blood that ran through his veins to emerge and take over his spirit energy. Unlike Yusuke though, she went through an entire transformation. She was now a full demon, Yusuke is only a half. Right now she is a lower B class demon but she is still being hunted by spirit world. Yusuke's life was spared because he saved the planet many times so they only owed him, with Bella they see her as a threat, an abomination waiting to strike the living world. Yusuke has Koenma to back him up as well when spirit world declared he needed to be destroyed. Bella has no one, Koenma though is trusting Yusuke's word that Bella is and should be spared.

Koenma graciously granted Bella the chance to quietly leave the living world and live in the demon world forever, leaving behind her mortal life. She was surely reluctant, but she soon agreed to Yusuke because she doesn't really have much time before she is destroyed.

Raizen on the other hand was brought back to life soon after the tournament in demon world to declare the new leader. Demon world was under mass chaos after the tournament; Yomi and Mukuro couldn't handle all of Demon world by themselves. Demon world was far too large and they needed a powerful leader like Raizen who was an SS class demon. Since he was so strong no one dared to question him, no one dared to challenge him. Many Youkais respected him because they feared him.

If Raizen agreed to Yusuke's terms then Bella's life will be saved. It's not like a phenomenon like this happens everyday; so he wouldn't have to worry about his castle becoming a orphanage. Sometimes human's apparition form never really comes out before the blood of the ancestor dies off in the generations; the blood waits for the right time to emerge on the right person.

Yusuke entered through the doors and headed straight for the throne room; he was already waiting for him, he knew he was coming. Before him, he saw his ancestral sitting before him with a beaming smile on his face.

"Yusuke, you've come back for a rematch?" Raizen Chuckled

"Nah, maybe some other time though" Yusuke said sarcastically with a smile.

"Then what brings you here on this fine day?" He asked as thunder rolled across the skies.

"I need your help." Raizen's Brow furrowed, his smile dropped. He was confused and caught off guard. "It's actually a friend of mine, she needs help."

"What? A she? Does she need her boyfriend beat up or something?" he asked jokingly.

"No, not that I know of. It's a bit more serious than that, she's being hunted."

"Hunted? Can't you take care of who ever is hunting your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And it's spirit world that's hunting her."

"They shouldn't be a problem to take down then."

"Yeah true, but if I kick their asses then they will be on my case. And as you know, spirit world and I aren't exactly on good terms anymore."

"Why are they even hunting her? Has spirit world sunken that low to start hunting little girls?"

"Yeah I guess they have. She has evolved in to a demon form, but she's completely harmless. But they want her dead.

"Do you know what type of race she is?" he asked.

"No I'm not quite sure. She seems completely normal, she eats like a human, but her energy is different."

"I see, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to take care of her. We can't just send her to the demon world alone and with her powers so weak."

Raizen thought for a little while staring blankly at the ground. He didn't know what to think really, he would feel guilty if he turned his friend away. Especially since she is a girl, he didn't want to let spirit world hunt his own kind like that and kill them like animals. Then again, he felt like he was taking on a liability if he took the girl in.

"look I understand if you can't you know.. take her-"

"No I will take her." He said abruptly. He didn't really think about what he was saying, he just spewed out whatever came out of his mouth. I guess it was settled then, he would have another person living in his castle.

"Besides, I could use the entertainment," Raizen said with a smile. Secretly he was covering up his weakness. He somehow felt bad for the girl and he had no idea who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my small apartment alone. I was looking out of my window down in to the streets where I called home. The air around me felt like a cage because I was worrying about where my life was headed. I didn't exactly know how to deal with such a thing like this. Getting kicked out of my parents' house was pretty hard, but not compared to this. In fact that was easy compared to this situation. In past situations, I used my anger to get me by. My anger is what motivated me to do well and prove those who were cutting me down wrong.

"You will never amount to anything.." those words rang in my head as I thought about my past. They still hurt even though I have in fact proved every one of them wrong. Look at me, I was living in my own apartment, I had a job and I had a talent. What more could you ask for? My life wasn't easy, no. not at all. I never wanted it to be easy, then it would be just too boring for me. I had people who loved me and people who were willing to give me the attention I needed. Those people were my fans. I sang at a local bar on the weekends. On those weekends I got to eat for free and enjoy some company. Sometimes, it even racked in some good cash.

My life has had its ups and downs, and here I was again at another down spot. I used to always get like this. Wait around for opportunity to bite me in the ass, so I would get up and fight back. I enjoyed fighting, it kept me busy and it kept me moving. I guess that's why Yusuke and I got along so well. We both loved trouble and we both loved to get in to fights. Mostly for him, they were physical fights, but I didn't mind the occasional fist fight. We were both troubled kids, but we were best friends from junior high. Unlike him though I liked going to school. I enjoyed knowledge and learning new things about the world we live in. I was a fairly decent student, but I stopped attending school a few weeks ago. The junior high though, let me pass and if I wanted to I could go on to high school at this point. But I don't think I will be doing so anytime soon. The school board thinks I am ill and I can no longer come to school, but in reality, I was sick. I was actually just sick with demon energy I guess you could say.

Yusuke was helping me control my demon energy. But like he said, he was no expert, but he promised to take me to someone that could really help me embrace the energy. He said I needed to be careful or I might end up destroying myself. He said my energy was very intense, but I really never felt a real change in who I was. Yeah every once in a while I would feel something, like a tingling feeling underneath my skin, sometimes even pain. Sometimes, if I really focused I could read people's minds. This was a very useful tool; I could see people's intentions, and I could then stay out of trouble. But whoever this person was I was going off to meet, I was very scared. But I had to go. Spirit world was starting to complain about my demon energy I've also been informed that they are threatening to hunt me down. I really don't think this whole thing was fair. I've never done anything wrong to anyone; at least I didn't think so.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and then I heard it open. My reverie was broken. It was Yusuke, he was the only one that usually came to my small apartment and he was the only one who knew they could just barge in

"What's up?" he called as I made my way in to the kitchen and living room area.

"Nothing much." I managed to blurt out the first thing that rolled off my tongue.

"Staring out of the window again? If you stare too much then you might burn a hole through the damn thing."

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't disagree with him. "Yeah, that would be rather entertaining though."

"Yeah well that's a shame because you are leaving with me tonight."

I froze for a few seconds. I wasn't expecting to leave so soon.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, but it doesn't seem like a huge problem since you are already packed for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part? I'm not bringing my house with me."

I waited for a response for the longest time but quickly got frustrated. Sometimes, just the presence of him drove me nuts. Some days it bothered me others, not so much. But lucky for him I was feeling rather apprehensive. "Yusuke are you even listening to me?" I snapped as I turned around. Once again, I froze. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your stuff so we can leave. Why else?"

"Don't I get a say in this at all?

"No, not really."

I was silent for a minute, still not quite understanding why I had to leave right this instant.

"Look, Spirit world is hunting you down and I can't tell what they are really doing all the time. Just trust me. Demon world isn't too bad."

I frowned, he sounded almost sarcastic. "Alright, everything is ready. Let's get out of here.

We took a subway to the neighboring city, then I was lead to an open field, then to a strange underground cave. Yusuke explained that this cave led to a portal to the demon world. I felt rather disturbed at this kind of information; knowing that demons could get in our world and sneak back in to their own world. Not only that, the portal was so close to where I lived. Who knows, I could have been living among demons my entire life and I probably wouldn't have known it. Maybe living in the demon world would not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke led me through a massive castle. This castle had a disturbingly powerful aura in it; I almost refused to enter. If I was alone I probably would have turned back home saying screw it, I'd rather have Spirit World tear me to shreds before I let the mass of energy within these castle walls do it. I maintained a stoic look on my face and practiced holding it. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of someone that probably would already assume I was intimidated by him.

Finally we reached the end of a hallway. We paused at the massive doors before us. Even the doors were intimidating. If this was a joke, I wasn't laughing. This whole thing was becoming frustrating. I was losing my nerve; my patience was flying out of the massive castle walls. I sighed and glared at Yusuke. My thoughts were making me angrier. I really have to stop arguing with myself.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose. Let's get this over with." I said through a long sigh.

Yusuke pushed the doors open and I swallowed; my throat was dry. I felt like saying 'guys my body is going to choke itself to death… let's do this another day'

I stood there frozen as Yusuke entered the room. My legs really didn't want to move. The energy behind this door was astronomical. I was really wishing these new powers of mine away because I feel like they are making me look like a fool. They are alerting me of danger which is good in a sense, but the overwhelming feelings are getting the best of me.

I was just about running to catch up to my friend. I wanted to hide behind him. Once we were clear of the massive doors, I saw the source of the massive amounts of energy. He was sitting on what looked like throne. I didn't understand; how could one being emit that much power. He was just sitting there too. I would hate to see him at his most powerful state.

His hair was untamed and long. It was a soft blonde that seemed to be endless as every lock surrounded his figure. He wore no shirt; his chest was muscular and his arms looked strong. He had the claws of a wildcat. They looked so sharp that I was pretty sure that if I poked them, my finger would fall off.

The man before us looked up, I saw his eyes; they were a piercing purple, he also had a strange tattoo under his one eye. I was done. Everything about him was intimidating. His presence, his energy, and sadly to say; for a monster he didn't look too bad. He smiled; I really hope he couldn't read my mind. If he can, then I take back my compliment.

"Is this your girlfriend, Yusuke?" he asked. His voice had a distant growl to it, deep within it. It was strong but gentle and calming at the same time.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you that she's not."

"However many times it takes you to quit getting butt-hurt over it." His smile grew a little more.

I turned away from Yusuke and tried to keep my laugh hidden to avoid a punch, but it was useless. He saw me and gave me an evil look.

"Girl, what is your name?"

I tried my best to pull myself together; sometimes it's hard to stop laughing when you're nervous.

"Oh how nice of you Yusuke, you forgot to mention my name." He glared at me again but before he could speak I answered, "My name is Lucinda, Yusuke also forgot to mention your name as well."

"That is a rather strange name…" He trailed off. "I am Lord Raizen."

I smiled, I could feel Yusuke rolling his eyes.

"Servants! Take Lucinda's belongings and put them in her room."

I still had no idea how to react to all of this. I had no idea how to act proper, well neither did Yusuke obviously.

"Alright I guess that's my cue to get outta here" Yusuke said, breaking the silence.

He started for the door. "Wait, come visit me?"

"I will if ya want me to."

"Good, next time bring my guitar maybe..please?"

"I will try to remember."

"You better remember."

"Alright alright, I have to get home before daylight breaks so Keiko doesn't kick my ass as bad."

And just like that he was out of here. It must have been later than I thought. And the more I thought about it, the more exhausted my muscles felt.

Raizen stood up without breaking his stare at me.

"Come, I will show you your room Lucinda."

He led me down a long hallway; back towards where we were going the place seemed more like a home than before. I watched as his hair drifted from side to side as he walked; like a ghost. He looked so graceful like a phantom. A phantom that could rip me to shreds. So badly I wanted to reach out and touch his hair.

We stopped at a fairly large doorway, but not as large as the doors to the throne room as I called it. "I will see you tomorrow then." He said as he opened the door and vanished. Darn, my day dream was interrupted. I walked in and figured that maybe I should try to sleep tonight. The room was fancy; it kind of made me wonder why he gave me such an ornate room. I was technically still a stupid human, I think. I have no idea who I am anymore.

Raizen's POV

I walked to my room a few doors down deep in thought. That girl, she was so strange. Her soul felt like it was beckoning me to touch it. Her purity shone through her, almost illuminating her ghostly skin. When I felt her gaze upon me, it felt like the sun's rays burning through me. One could only take a glance with out getting their eyes burned by the harmful rays; but it was too hard not to look. Without even trying, that woman was just about bringing me to my knees.

I just about slammed my door behind me. I was furious. I've met my match. I laid down and stared off in to the night skies. I hated that woman. I couldn't get her out of my head. I wanted to tear her to shreds. Just the thought of her warm blood seeping down my hand made me smile. No I couldn't harm her. She was so… beautiful. I can't hurt her. No I must protect her from everything. She is mine.


End file.
